Queen's Flight Excerpt
by Baelaza
Summary: Alexis and T'lin have known each other for a while. She managed to impress the gold of the clutch, and he a bronze This is only the Queen's Flight. I have not, and probably will not write any more. Warning: Mature individuals only
1. Queen's Flight

**Keirath's Queen Flight- Dragon Riders of Pern**

Alexis felt her dragon's hunger before the gleaming gold burst from the ledge to feed with an uproar that sent half the riders, bronze or brown, into a flurry. She crumpled, her knees giving out before she knew what had hit her. The Queen's Flight... god, please, not now. Everything shifted precariously, like she was half herself and half somewhere else... with her dragon. 'Keirath! Please...' she whimpered, trying to calm the queen as she dove onto one of the herdbeasts with a fierce, claiming cry.

"Don't let her gorge, girl!" Someone cried this, pulling Alexis up while she cringed away, seeking someone worthy of her involuntary.

'No... Keirath, stop!'

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The dark haired rider had no comprension who had hissed and struck out to the voice that was only trying to help her. But it was her, she knew... she was losing herself in the flight. Get away, she had to get away from these people. She flung the hands away as they reached for her, stumbling out of the kitchens towards Keirath. How she managed to get from the kitchens to outside, she couldn't remember. Even as she fell to the grass outside, Alexis was no longer herself.

Keirath released her first herdbeast, having sucked the blood from her meal. She pounced on a second, ready to rip the animal to shreds and fed. Something pulled her back, commanded her not to... Not now... but soon. She sank her nettle sharp fangs into the herdbeast's throat, sucking the lifeblood from it, devouring what little it could give her. That one drained, she finished off a third, and and fourth before lifting herself with great wing beats into the air. She rose higher, hearing instead of seeing the wing beats of the many bronze dragons following her.

As much as a dragon could she grinned, beating her wings to greater lengths. Let them follow, she would not be caught. With a great cry of joy, she and Alexis rose towards the clouds together. She swooped, passing by a bronze... was it Ciragath? The vague notion that they had wanted it to be T'lin and Ciragath crossed their joined minds. The burnished gold searched, not knowing if she really cared if it was Ciragath anymore or not... She beat her wings again and again, flitting past more of the bronzes as they circled her, trying to trap her. She would not be caught! She would not be their's! Never!

Below the dodging gold and her bronzes, Alexis writhed and moved in the circle of men. It was a senous dance that only seemed possible during such a flight. She threw off hands, letting out cries that were less and less human. She hissed, snarled and let out mild imitations of her dragon's cries high above them. She had done her part and had keep Keirath from gorging herself on the herdbeasts. Now she was free to fly with her friend.

Gathering herself in the skies above, Keirath had began to tire. Her wing beats lessened, after they had carried her to what felt like the ends of the skies... where the air was thin, so thin. Two bronzes were left and she dove at the smaller of the two, driving him from her side. She did not want him! She would not tire, she wouldn't! The last bronze, a giant body, one larger than herself soared next to her. The dragon and her rider knew who they had finally chosen.

Alexis fell into a man's arms, worn, her eyes barely open. She was afraid... afraid she hadn't found him. A familiar scent hit her, and she smiled against his shoulder, "T'lin."


	2. Weyrleader and Weyrwoman

**Weyrleader and Weyrwoman**

T'lin held Alexis against him, his arms wrapped low around her back. He felt her breath against his neck, quick and warm as she calmed from the furious call of the Queen's Flight. There wasn't anything calm and reverant about it, it was anything but. He supported her weight, felting her fingers clench into his shoulder when he started to carry her back to their Weyr. "No..." she murmured against his shirt, her voice showing how very tired she was.

"Alexis, darling... we must leave," he crooned in her ear, smoothing down her hair. She nodded, letting him lead her away from the other bronze riders that still sulked about. He scowled at them over her head. They wouldn't get a show... bloody vulteres. T'lin placed a kiss on her forehead, murmuring softly in her ear as he swept her into his arms.

'Take care of her.'

T'lin felt a smirk cross his lips as he carried Alexis towards their Weyr. 'I will, Ciragath...' Alexis pressed a gentle kiss behind T'lin's ear, clinging to him like her life line. It seemed so unlike her... "Alexis..."

"Hmm?" She made the small sound, her fingers tangled in the hair at his nape, her lips against his flesh. T'lin laid her on the bed, bracing his arms on either side of her body.

"Look at me..."

Her eyes blinked open. They were glazed, dim from the fog of being so in tune with her dragon's mind. They slowly focused, dark brown meeting his. A smile hit her and she touched his cheek with a remembering caress, "T'lin."

He dipped his head, nuzzling her throat. She pulled him down, cradling his body against her's. He tucked his arms around her, holding her for a long few moments. Though the Queen's Flight might be a rough, winner-take-all... that wasn't what he wanted with Alexis. She stroked the shell of his ear, kissing his hair as he lay his head on her chest. "T'lin..." she said his name as a question, stroking the hand, that wasn't cradling his head, down his back.

Lifting himself up, hovering over her, he touched his tongue gently to her lips, wetting them before pressing his lips fully against her mouth. He devoured her, stroking one of his hands over her cheek, down her neck, shoulder and torso. She let him, sending her seeking fingers under his loose shirt to explore the contours of his body. She bunched his shirt up, running her fingers over his stomach, felting each muscle move under her digits.

T'lin grinned against her mouth, pulling back and capturing her chin in his hand. "Tell me to stop..."

"Never..." She returned, one of her rare, wicked smiles curving her lips. He knew that smile and touched his mouth to her's a second time. He slowly inched back, slowly unlacing the loose shirt that she had been working in all day. Some how, she chose that moment to be aware of the stains.

"No, I don't care," he said, staying her hands. T'lin tugged her shirt open, exposing her flesh to the air of the Weyr. His head followed the air, covering the top of her breasts with gentle kisses. A soft, fluttering sigh met his ears. He stripped her of the garments covering her upper torso, grinning when he saw the blush color her cheeks. "I didn't know you blushed," he whispered, lowering his lips to her ear. He heard a muffled hmph and kissed her throat.

She sighed, curling her arms and legs around him. His teeth closed over her neck, silencing anymore comment she might have had. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, feeling the tell tale sign of her fingers tightening in his back. He grinned against her throat, licking and soothing his bite mark away gently. His finger tips massaged her breasts, rubbing the nipples that capped them into peaks. Alexis moaned quietly in his arms, her hands holding onto him.

He moved down, his lips blazing a trail down her flesh to her chest. He mimiced his fingers, swirling his tongue around her nipples, nipping and sucking until she let out another moan. Her hand cupped the back of his head, keeping him from moving onto explore other areas of her body. T'lin pulled back, catching her eye. She grinned down at him, and he watched her watch his tongue snake out and lav at her hard nipple. Alexis let out a little gasp, her fingers falling down to tighten on his shoulder. "I feel a little overdressed," he said, watching her let out a silent laugh.

"I can fix that," she said after a few seconds, sitting up. She helped him tug his shirt off, taking a moment to breathe in his scent. Her fingers stroked down his chest, exploring his chest with as much curiousity as he had her's. A soft sound of encouragment left his lips as she tugged on his tightened nipples. Her answering laugh made him push her back, a fire lit in his eyes. Alexis raised an eyebrow at him, and he gave her a shush look. He returned to laving her chest, his fingers seeking out the ties to her pants. The rider pants came loose and he trailed kisses down her chest to her stomach.

T'lin sat back on his heels, dragging the rest of her garments off her body. He smiled slightly, dragging his fingers slowly down the tops of her thighs. She quivered, wanting to close her legs but with him already kneeling between them, that was easily diverted. The rider shook his head, amused with her modesty. He ran both his hands up the insides of her thighs, stroking her tan flesh delicately. He pushed them apart as he stroked, moving slowly. For the moment, she let him and he ducked his head to nuzzle the inside of his thigh.

Alexis twitched, lacing her fingers through his hair, "T'lin... god, please..." Between her legs, his grinned before sliding his tongue up her slit. She sighed softly, her body twitching involuntarily when the tip of his tongue moved over her clit. "Again... please." He pushed on her legs gently and she gave, opening them for him. He slid one finger down her seam, exploring the area around her clit. He kept his eyes on her, watching her mouth part with each pass. He spread her lips, letting the flat of his tongue stroke over her clit once, twice, and a third time. Alexis shivered, letting out breathy sounds as T'lin stroked his tongue over and over her clit. His tongue snuck down, dipping into her hole, tasting her juices. She let out muffled squeak and he saw her hand cover her mouth.

The bronzer licked his lips, kissing her hip before leaning up to brush the backs of his fore and middle fingers over the back of her hand, "Lexi..." She looked at him over her fist, letting him draw it away from her lips, "I want to hear, let go. I'll catch you." He touched his lips against her mouth, kissing her gently.

Her fingers traces the muscles on his chest, tracing them down to his belly. Alexis felt him tense, his stomach tighten under her touch. She traced where his pants met his skin. She dipped her fingers beneath his waist band, stroking the flesh beneath. She unlaced his pants, pushing them down his hips. He fit between her hips, his erection brushing against her gently. T'lin hung his head near Alexis', his breath drifting across her ear. She squirmed under him, his length brushing her clit and drawing a startled moan from her lips.

She pushed on him, rolling him onto his back. T'lin's member rested against his skin, peeking out of his unlaced pants. Alexis helped him take off his boots, dropping them over the edge of the fur-covered bed without looking. The Ruatha woman straddled his thighs, helping him peel off his pants. When his clothes joined her's on the floor, he pulled her back, "God, Alexis..."

Keeping her perch over his thighs, she stared at him below her. She shimmied down his body, lower her head to breathe across his cock. It twitched under her scrutiny, and she touched her mouth to the head. T'lin sighed softly as she took his member in her mouth. Alexis swirled her tongue around his ridged flesh, listening to him groan under her ministrations.

He tugged her away, dragging her flush against him. He rolled them all in one swift motion. Before Alexis could even respond, she was under him, T'lin's hips between her thighs. T'lin moved back, watching her as he thrust one questing finger into her hole. She twitched, her lips parting. T'lin grinned, removing his finger and licking her juices from his digit. He licked his lips, sliding up against her. He nudged his member between her lips, teasing her slit. She bucked against him, her fingers curling around his wrists.

Nuzzling her cheek, he took one of his hands from her grasp. He guided his head to her hole, nudging his hips forward to enter her slightly. Alexis gasped, curling her fingers tightly around his forearms. T'lin looked down at her, smiling at her parted lips as she took deep, shaky breaths. He pushed his hips forward again, his cock sliding inch by delicious inch into her. He was gentle, watching the Weyrwoman below him moan softly.

"T'lin please," Alexis said, pushing her hips up to him. He nodded, drawing back and thrusting into her, filling her all the way. She sighed, moaning his name softly. T'lin retreated from her, thrusting into her again and again. Alexis clung to him, her legs coming up to wrap around his hips. He pulled away, sitting back while he was still in her. He brought her legs up to hang over his shoulders.

The Weyrleader leaned down, kissing her lips, "Ready?"

She gave him a winning smile, lifting her hips up to meet his, "Yes, please."

He obliged, holding onto her hips and pulling her to him while thrusting repeatedly into her, feeling her muscles shaking and tensing around him. They made love fiercly, Alexis crying out against his ear as her orgasms came. He joined her some time later, letting out a loud shout. The two of them curled up, Alexis on her back with T'lin's head resting on her chest, satiated.

Alexis took deep breaths, her chest rising and falling under his head, "T'lin..." T'lin tilted his head back, looking up at her. She shook her head, smiling softly, "Nevermind."

T'lin grinned, kissing her lips lightly, "At least I know you're not frigid now."


End file.
